A Personal Interest: Book II
by Pari
Summary: Reese and Carter on a stake out...sucky title but I still hope you'll read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews for my very first POI fic. This as you can see by the title will be a complimentary piece to the other fic. I've decided that I'll do it in a serial format, in that they will tie in with each other but at the same time they can standalone. So you won't need to have read the previous one to understand what's going on in the the current story. I wanted to keep that same title 'A Personal Interest' because all of these stories I plan to write will delve into the more personal sides of the of Reese and Carter, who are my new ship. So I hope you read it and enjoy it and if you enjoy it I hope you will leave a review. Thank you, Pari.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The last thing she had expected to see when she descended the stairs of the brownstone she shared with her son was the uninvited guest standing near the unlit fireplace looking at the pictures showcased on the mantle. The last thing he had expected to see when he broke into the brownstone was the lady standing before him dressed in a red strapless cocktail dress that molded to her frame like a glove. With her hair swept up in a sexy, perfectly sloppy style that showcased her slender neck.<strong>

**"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Carter demanded as she moved to where Reese stood openly appraising her from head to toe.**

**"I called you but you didn't answer your phone." He offered as an explanation.**

**"Yeah well that's because I turned my phone off."**

**"We need your help with a case."**

**"Well it will have to keep until tomorrow. I have the next two days off and tonight I have plans."**

**"Hot date?" Reese asked as he let his eyes causally wash over her body again.**

**"None of your business and why are you looking at me like that?" Carter inquired as she self-consciously folded her arms across her chest and hugged her arms.**

**"I'm just not used to seeing you so…"Reese was at a loss for the right word. His pause irritated Carter and she instantly forgot her apprehension and became defensive, as she placed her hands on her hip.**

**"So what?" She demanded to know.**

**"So dressed up," Reese finally answered with a calm demeanor. "Why in the world would you hide those legs under pants all the time?" He asked curiously as he titled his head to the side to get a better view, and Carter couldn't help but to smile at the obvious compliment and his attentive gaze.**

**"Sorry, skirts and dresses aren't really good in my line of work, especially when I have to chase down some bad guy."**

**"That's a shame and you should definitely wear more red." Reese continued with the compliments.**

**"OK I'll keep that in mind but right now you can't be here, I have company stopping by for dinner." She stated as she moved to him and grasped his arm and then moved him towards the door.**

**"But we have a case." Reese restated as he turned in her grasped and leered down at her. Carter gazed up into his vibrant blue eyes for a moment but then realized how close they were to each other, and she swiftly released him and took a couple of steps back.**

**"It can't wait until tomorrow?" She asked.**

**"By tomorrow a 12 year-old kid could be dead." He said and could see by the way her face fell just a little and her shoulders slumped that she would be changing her plans tonight. He only felt a little bit guilty about the fact that he was exaggerating the truth. They were working on a case involving the kidnapping of a Wall Street mogul's 12 year-old son, but the number the machine spit out was that of the mogul not the child. Reese couldn't fully rationalize why he was lying to Carter but he knew that he had no intentions of leaving without her tagging along.**

**"All right, well let me…" Her words were cut off by the doorbell. "Shit," Carter cursed under her breath. "Stay here I'm be right back." She then walked out of the living room and moved around the corner in the foyer to open the door. "Hi Michael," Reese heard her greet and then stealthily moved to the foyer.**

**"Wow you look gorgeous Lyn," Michael replied as he leaned down and pulled her into a gently and brief kiss.**

**"Thank you," Carter responded as she took a step back. "Uhm I was just about to call you. It seems there this new case that just came up and I'm needed down at the station."**

**"Oh no, I was really looking forward to spending some time with you." Michael said as he threw out a cute pout that made Carter throw back a girlish giggle, which in turn made Reese roll his eyes as he stepped out and leaned against the corner. Reese took in the 6'7" muscular built, well dress black man standing just inside the doorway, the same way that very man was sizing him up. "Oh Hello," Michael said upon seeing Reese casually standing just behind them. Carter turned with wide eyes to face Reese, who she gave an evil glare to which he smirked at.**

**"John, I thought I told you to make yourself at home…in the living room." She spoke through gritted teeth.**

**"Sorry guess I'm just anxious to get started on that case." John said in reply.**

**"Right, Michael this is John my…co-worker, he's helping me with that case I mentioned." Carter introduced Michael to Reese and then purposely didn't bother giving Reese that same courtesy.**

**"Hello John, I'm Michael Marsters." Michael spoke as he stepped around Carter and extended a hand to Reese, which Reese shook but said nothing. "Right, so I guess you two have work to do so will I get a rain check on dinner?" Michael asked as he moved back to Carter and grasped her about the waist as he leaned down a bit so they were more at eye level.**

**"Definitely," She almost purred out as she smiled. Michael then moved in and gave her a more sensual kiss and Reese could tell it was mostly for his benefit, that Michael was trying to leave his mark. With a groan Michael finally released Carter.**

**"OK I'll let you two get to work. Nice to meet you John and Lyn feel free to call me later tonight, if you happen to close your case early, and we'll have a late dinner."**

**"I will," Carter promised as she held the door for him. Michael tossed her a wink as he exited. Carter held a goofy smile as she closed the door with a sigh. She turned and pressed her back to the door and bit at her bottom lip as she smiled and stared off dreamily, momentarily forgetting that John was still standing there watching her. When she finally noticed him again her smile faded and the hard glare returned. "I told you to stay in the living room."**

**"Well you should know better than anyone that I'm not one for doing what I'm told." His smooth voice washed over her.**

**"And could you have been ruder?" She added and he looked as if he was actually contemplating the question before he nodded his head.**

**"Yeah I could have been."**

**"Ugggghhh." She growled out as she moved to stomp by him. "I'll just go and change." He stopped her by gently grasping her arm.**

**"No time, besides I promise we won't have to chase down the bad guy. I just need you to access the police database to get some intel for me, and then accompany me on a little stake out."**

**"A stakeout as in all night long?" Carter asked.**

**"Well yeah," John spoke softly as an innocent look crossed his face. "I know Taylor's staying at his grandmother's for the next couple of days, and now that you don't have any other plans I figured you wouldn't mind." Carter closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself and Reese reveled in annoying her, so much he had to fight to hold in the chuckle that wanted out. He knew that if he laughed she would just kick him out.**

**"Fine," She said as she turned and stalked to the door, yanking her coat from the coatrack on her way. "Let's go."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Their first stop was to Carter's precinct to get the info on the person they were currently trying to help. Reese watched for a moment as Carter crossed the street, particularly fixating on the sway of her hips as she walked. He then noticed that as she made her way up the stone steps it took her a moment to get inside, as several of her male co-workers stopped to teasingly compliment her on her glam looks. After using just one of her fingers to express to her co-workers what she thought about their whistles and words, Carter finally disappeared into the build. Once Carter was out of sight Reese pushed the button of the phone piece in his ear.**

**"Mr. Reese," Finch's voice suddenly filled Reese's head.**

**"Finch," Reese greeted in reply.**

**"I wasn't expecting you to be calling in so late."**

**"Well you were the one who told me that the machine never sleeps, and sometimes that means we don't either."**

**"Huhn, so I did and how can I help you?"**

**"I need you to pull up all the info you can on a Michael Marsters."**

**"Michael Marsters, does he have something to do with our current case?" Finch asked curiously.**

**"Well, I don't know Finch that's what I'm asking you to find out." Reese easily lied. Though he didn't feel guilty about it when it came to Finch, they both had their secrets they kept from each other, as well as, the white lies they told each other.**

**"Michael Marsters, let's see." Finch began his search and Reese could hear the steady ticking of the keys as his eyes once again landed on Carter as she exited the precinct with a file hidden under her arm. It didn't take Carter as long to exit as it had to enter and within second she had crossed the street and had opened the passenger side door.**

**"Got it," She announced triumphantly as she slid into the seat, closed the door, and held out the file to Reese, who took it with a smile.**

**"I never doubted that you would." Reese replied.**

**"Is that Det. Carter with you?" Finch inquired as he paused in his search and stared up from the computer screen though he didn't focus on anything in particular.**

**"Yes, Det. Carter has graciously volunteered to help us with this case since she has the next few days off. She's accompanying me on a little stake out." Reese said as he threw a smile at Carter who in turned rolled her eyes at his audacity while she tried to keep a smile off her face.**

**"As for the information on Mr. Marsters there's quite a bit it may take a while for it all to compile."**

**"Just call back when you have it, thanks Finch." Reese said and quickly disconnected the call and focused fully on the file that Carter has handed him. "Well it seems that Mr. Jacobson didn't make all of his riches on Wall Street." He spoke as he read through the file. Carter instinctively leaned closer and craned her neck a bit to read the sideways file.**

**"No, not if he has had any dealings with Marco Delgado." Carter concurred as she pointed at the name on the file sheet. It showed that Jacobson had been arrested along with Delgado back in 2010, but somehow the charges had been dropped. Both Reese and Carter knew it was most likely due to a buy off. "Delgado is one of the biggest drug dealers on the south side. Word on the street is he's been looking to take his business uptown to the more sophisticated crowds with the expensive tastes. I guess he's found someone to help him to do that." When she only got silence in reply Carter turned her gaze towards Reese and gasped in surprise to find his steely blue eyes staring directly at her. "What?" She asked feeling self-conscious for the second time that night due to him staring at her.**

**"You smell…nice." He stated and Carter moved back further in her seat as she realized just how close she had moved into his personal space.**

**"Thanks," She answered as she brushed a stray lock of her hair for her face. "So what now?"**

**"Now we pay Mr. Jacobson a visit. He hasn't reported his son's kidnapping to the authorities so I suspect sooner or later he will make direct contact with the kidnappers and when he does I want to be there."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later outside Jacobson's high rise apartment building<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>They arrive at Jacobson and waited even though Finch had informed them that Jacobson was still at the job doing work, Finch didn't care to divulge that the 'work' Jacobson was doing was his new 21 year old secretary. Reese and Carter had been quietly sitting outside Jacobson's high rise for nearly an hour before the silence was broken By Reese. "So how did you and your boyfriend meet?" He asked as he peered through the night vision goggles up at Jacobson's dark apartment.<strong>

**"He's not my boyfriend," Carter replied as she paused in blowing off the stream bellowing from the cup of coffee they had gotten along with some other snacks at a bodega just around the corner from where they sat. She then went back to blowing at her coffee to cool it down, not bothering to answer the question.**

**"Since you seem to spend most of your time working, my guess would be you met him on the job." Reese continued as he pulled the scopes from his eyes and turned to look at Carter. "He didn't look like a cop, so was he someone you busted?" He teased knowing that she had more class and higher standards than to date a criminal or thug.**

**"I don't know you tell me. You're the one who seems to know so much about me and what's going on in my life." Carter countered around a smile as she sipped at her coffee, not taking his bait. Before Reese could continue to tease Carter he noticed movement in the apartment he had been staring at for the past hour. He pulled the night vision goggles back to his eyes and stared to get a better look. He clearly saw a form moving about the darkened apartment and they seemed to be looking for something.**

**"Wait here, I'll be right back." He announced as he sat the goggles aside and opened the driver side door.**

**"Wait, what's happening should I come to give you back up?" Carter asked as she opened her door and stood just outside of it and gazed across the hood of the car at Reese.**

**"No thank you detective, I've been going wee wee all by myself for quite some time now," Reese stated as he smirked and Carter couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she shook her head at him a bit. It was the sort of smile that made Reese feel less guilty about lying to her, in fact he decided then that he could and would lie to her more if it would gain him 'that' smile. "I'll be right back." He said and then quickly moved to the high rise building to use the bathroom, while Carter got back inside the car and waited.**

**His lie about needing to use the restroom also got him past the security guards desk and the Knick's game playing on the portable TV the guard had on behind the desk was enough to get him past the elevators and to the stairwell. He easily avoided the many cameras that plagued the corridors which swayed back and forth on a synchronized timer. Reese found Jacobson's apartment door slightly ajar, he quietly entered and closed the door behind him. He waited a moment at the door to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A noise coming from the hallway to his right alerted him to where the intruder was and he stealthily moved down the hallway. It was in the second room on the right, which appeared to be Jacobson's home office, where Reese found the intruder rummaging through the desk.**

**"Hey," Reese's calm voice filled the quiet room and the masked intruder's head snapped up in surprise. "Watcha looking for maybe I can help you." After a moment pause the intruder ran headlong at Reese who was blocking the door. Reese easily sidestepped the punch aimed at his head and grabbed the assailant around the waist and tackled them to the ground.**

**Carter watched impatiently at the entrance to the high rise building. She had suspected from the moment Reese exited the car that he was up to something, but she also knew that if he needed her help her would call her. The problem was she wasn't much for waiting around, so she figured she'd just go in, flash her badge, and take a look around. Just as she grabbed the handle to the door the phone she had gotten from Reese rang.**

**"Hello,"**

**"Hello, Det. Carter," Finch replied from the other end of the line. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but I know that you are with Mr. Reese and he's not answering his phone. Is everything ok?"**

**"I don't know yet. He went inside Mr. Jacobson's apartment building, so I expect a body to drop from a window any second now." Carter half joked as she looked up to where Jacobson's apartment sat. Finch actually chuckled a bit at the comment. "So what's up?" She asked bringing them back to the reason he was calling.**

**"Mr. Reese asked me to gather information on a Mr. Michael Marsters." Finch stated and Carter's Jaw clinched in anger as she gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath. "There was quite a bit on him, but I quickly discovered that was because he's the assistant D.A," Finch said and Carter nodded her head and silently mouth, 'I know'. "After digging a little deeper I discovered that Mr. Marsters and our Mr. Jacobson have something in common, or I should say someone in common. The name Marco Delgado keeps coming up in both of their background."**

**"Well, Marco Delgado is one of the biggest drug dealers in the city, since Mich…Mr. Marsters is the Assistant D.A, it wouldn't be unusual for him to have had some run-ins with Delgado." Carter defended.**

**"Yes, and every single case he ever defended against Mr. Delgado he lost. Mr. Delgado walked and every time there would be $100,000 transferred from Mr. Delgado's bank account, while Mr. Marsters' bank account increased by $100,000." Finch said and Carter knew what he was implying. "It's the same pattern with Mr. Jacobson. He handles a stock portfolio for Mr. Delgado and every month on the same day $100, 000 would be transferred from Mr. Delgado's bank account, and Mr. Jacobson's personal banking account would see a $100,000 increase. It's a fixed pattern even when Delgado's stock falls." At that moment the driver side door opened and a panting and slightly bloodied Reese got in behind the wheel.**

**"I'll let him know," Carter said and then ended the call with Finch and gave Reese a once over. Even though she was royally pissed at him she couldn't help the wave of concern at seeing him bleeding. She was sure it was due to some under lying guilt she still felt over getting him shot up by Agent Snow and his goons. "What happened to you, did you have to go through some sort of initiation before you could use the bathroom, some kind of fight club?" Carter asked with a smirk seeing that the wounds were superficial. Reese threw her a wide smirk.**

**"Well I would tell you Carter but the 1st rule of fight club is you…"**

**"Never talk about the fight club, yeah I saw the movie." She completely the sentence Reese had started. "Ok then, how about we talk about why you had Mr. Finch to do a background check on my boyfriend." Carter asked as she rolled her neck a bit. Reese scowled a bit before he spoke.**

**"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend." He said casually. Carter rolled her eyes and looked out her window as she shook her head a bit at his nerve. "So what did Finch find out?"**

**"You answer my question first, why did you have him checking on Michael?" Carter asked again as she turned back to glare at Reese.**

**"I was just being a friend, trying to look out for you." Reese replied.**

**"Well, 'friend' I would appreciate it in the future that you at least…I don't know…ask me before hand."**

**"You want me to ask your permission to do future background checks on your boyfriends?" Reese asked as he chuckled a bit at her and Carter fought her not to laugh at her own words.**

**"He's not my boyfriend and no, I don't want you doing background checks on my…friends, period."**

**"Okay." Reese responded and Carter narrowed her eyes and she stared at him.**

**"You have absolutely no intentions of respecting my wishes do you?" She asked.**

**"I promise you Jos that I will not do anything except look out for yours and Taylor's best interest, in order to keep you both safe?" His sincere words gave her pause and genuinely touched her heart.**

**"Why?" She asked in almost a whisper and he stared at her for a long moment before he reached out and gently brushed a lock of her thick hair from her face, and let his knuckles glide over her cheek. Carter subconsciously leaned into his touch and as if by some magnetic force Reese lean forward. When they had gotten so close their warm breaths caresses and tickled each other's faces, he finally replied to her question.**

**"I don't want anything to happen to you?" He said in a hushed tone as the tip of his nose grazed hers.**

**"Why?" She whispered and then her tongue darted out and moistened her lips.**

**"I don't know," Reese answered honestly and then cupped the back of her neck with his hand and pulled her into a deep sensual kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I wanted to take a moment to say thank you for the encouraging reviews and also to apologize for the delay in posting an update. Now for a note on this chapter, you may notice that I used both the formal and informal names for Reese and Carter I just hope you'll catch on to why I did that. Enjoy and please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The moment their lips touch it had been like flipping a switch, which opened a floodgate of emotions within both John and Jocelyn. For John it invoked feelings he had thought he would never feel for another person, feelings he hadn't felt since Jessica. With Jocelyn it was something similar. She hadn't been with a man since her husband had died three years prior. No other man had interested her that is until the mysterious John Reese had walked into her life. She was attracted to him not just physically but in ways she couldn't even fully comprehend. The kiss deepened but neither pushed further than their dueling mouths. Both had kept their hands in respectable places, his gripping her neck and hers gripping his arms.<strong>

**John didn't want to end the kiss, he fought against the need to breathe just to stay connected to Jocelyn, but the need for air was too great and he pulled back. Jocelyn gasped for air as she stared at him with wide eyes and swollen lips. John inwardly kicked himself as he looked at her, and he felt like a brute for grabbing her and kissing her the way he had. There was one thing that he had come to learn about Det. Carter, she didn't like being manhandled. He had opened his mouth to apologize but Jocelyn cut him off with a question that stunned him back into silence.**

**"What's wrong?" She questioned as she self-consciously brushed at her hair which had begun to unravel thanks to Reese's attentive fingers. Reese reached up and removed the hair clip completely and her hair fell down in a cascade of curls to frame her face.**

**"Nothing's wrong, it's just…I probably shouldn't have grabbed you like that and kissed you like I did." Reese apologized even as he eyes locked on to her lips and his brain cried out for him to kiss her more.**

**"Oh…well its ok. I mean you didn't hear me complaining, did you?" Carter replied around a coy smile. A sly smile spread across Reese mouth as he shook his head no. "But you're right we probably shouldn't be doing this." She continued and John averted his eyes, bowed his head a bit, and nodded. "I mean knowing you I'm sure someone has called the cops already, and the last thing either of us needs is to get caught making out at a crime scene that probably has your prints all over it." Carter half joked and Reese gazed at her with a crooked smile on his lips.**

**"Ok, I'll take you home then," Reese said as he started the car. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face after noticing the wide eyed look on Carter's face. He knew that she probably took his statement to take her home as a response to her rebuttal about making out at a crime scene. He knew her words we're an invitation to go back to her place and finish what they had started, but he could see that he had thrown her off her game so he just let his words marinate.**

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later in front of Carter's home<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"You didn't have to walk me to the door," She said around a giggle as she unlocked her front door.<strong>

**"Contrary to what you might think Detective, I am a gentleman," Reese stated with that smirk of his that always seemed to infuriate and entice Carter, as he lingered on the top step, not fully standing on the porch area.**

**"Well that's good to know, because I thought you were walking me to the door in the hopes that I would tell you that Taylor's away for the weekend and invite you in for a nightcap." Reese had to swallow down his reply which was 'yeah I was hoping'. Reese didn't trust himself to speak so they both stood rooted in their spots silently staring at one another for a long moment before Carter spoke again. "Sooo…would you like to come in?" Carter asked as she smiled shyly at Reese. "Taylor is away for the entire weekend so I wouldn't mind some company." Reese smiled so wide he flashed some teeth as he stepped up onto the porch and then followed Carter into her brownstone.**

**Jocelyn tried to steady her breathing to slow her heart rate as she moved to the table in her foyer where she placed her purse and keys. She moved slowly while purposely keeping her back to John. When she heard him close the door and flip the deadbolt she turned to face him and suddenly stumbled back a bit against the table when she found him standing right in front of her.**

**"You have got to teach me those ninja-like moves sometime." She half joked as she nervously lifted her right hand and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Uhm…so would you like something to drink?" Jocelyn offered as she stared up at John.**

**"No," He replied as he continued to tower over her and into her personal space, not that Jocelyn minded.**

**"Are you hungry?" She asked.**

**"Very," John replied and Jocelyn watched in awe as his eyes which always held a predatory gleam, shown with what she knew was lust. The idea that she had invoked such a reaction in this man thrilled and excited her, but it also terrified her because she knew exactly how deadly this man could be.**

**"Oh…well I…I cooked earlier and I have plenty left over I'll go heat you up some," She turned and moved with the intention of going to the kitchen, hoping she could get a moment to calm her nerves and catch her breath. Before she took two steps she felt John's right hand grasp her right wrist and then felt his strong left hand settle on the left hip, as he pulled her back against his hard sculpted chest. Jocelyn let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.**

**"I'm not hungry for food," John stated making his intentions clear as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her neck and then another one on her shoulder. Jocelyn's eyes rolled closed in ecstasy as her head fell back to rest against John's chest. "I want you Jos, but do you want me or do you want me to leave and never mention this again?"**

**"Yes, God yes," Jocelyn panted out. John smiled against her shoulder where he had been placing another kiss.**

**"Sorry detective but I need you to be a bit clearer with your answer." Jocelyn pulled away from his grip so she could turn in his arms. She immediately reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him into a deep, sensual kiss. After a moment Jocelyn pulled back and smiled up at John.**

**"Is that clearer for you?" She asked and in response John picked her up and moved them into her living room, while she recaptured his mouth in a kiss. He had already memorized the floor plan of the brownstone on a previous visit that Carter hadn't known about, so he found his way with ease even with his eyes closed and his attention fully focused on the taste of the woman in his arms. Once they reached her sofa he ended their kiss and set Jocelyn's feet back upon the floor.**

**"We can still stop if you're not sure." John offered even as his head screamed for him to 'shut the fuck up!'. Jocelyn threw him a seductive smile as she shoved him which caused him to fall back onto the sofa just behind him she then kicked off her heels, hiked up the skirt of her dress and then straddled his lap. John instinctively gripped her hips as he leered ravenously at her breasts which were now at eye level.**

**"Shut up and unzip me." Jocelyn commanded and John swiftly moved his hands to her back and unzipped her dress. Jocelyn pulled the top for the dress down and John swallowed down the water that had filled his mouth at seeing the red satin bra that overflowed with her breasts. He yanked the bra from her left breast and leaned forward and latched on. He suckled, licked, and nipped at the supple nipple. "Ughnnn…"Jocelyn gasped out and then moaned as her head fell back a bit as pleasure shot from her breast down to her center. Each time John flicked his tongue across her painfully hard nipple it sent an electric shock straight to her engorged clit. "Oh God," She cried out and rested her chin atop John's head while gyrating her hips against his lap. "Oh God," Jocelyn said again as she yanked back from John's mouth and pulled up her dress to cover herself. John was momentarily baffled and thought that maybe she was having last minute regrets, until he followed her gaze over his shoulder. John leaned his head back some for a better view over the back of the sofa to the large bay window that was just behind them. Standing just outside the window was Finch who was looking in at them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long with that last cliffy, so here's the ending to Book II and I hope it's a good read for you. This chapter does contain strong sexual content and adult language, so viewer discretion is advised.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"What's he doing here?" Carter asked as she stood from Reese's lap while she continued to adjust her clothing.<strong>

**"His number probably just came up," Reese replied as he stood and adjusted his erected member in his suddenly tight pants. "Cause I'm gonna kill him." He added as he moved to the door leaving Carter giggling behind him. Reese yanked open the front door where Finch now stood and he opened his mouth to threaten Finch off, but it was Finch who spoke.**

**"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Reese but you weren't answering your phone, nor was Det. Carter. Mr. Jacobson just received a package containing the fingers of his son." Finch stated and Reese closed his eyes and silently cursed and a rage built in him; a rage at those responsible for the child's kidnapping and mutilation, but also a rage at himself for allowing himself to get distracted. Reese knew instantly that this happened because he allowed the mystery assailant he found in Jacobson's apartment to get away. "The kidnapper called soon after the delivery and I was finally able to learn what it is that they want. Apparently Mr. Jacobson took a large amount of someone's money that he was supposed to be investing, and that's why is son was taken. But I got the sinking suspicion that Mr. Jacobson wasn't really concerned about his son since I found that he had booked a one way ticket to Tahiti under an alias and emptied out the millions in several personal banking accounts he has. He left his offices and headed straight to the airport. Unfortunately for him someone canceled his ticket and erased any records of it by the time he arrived at the airport."**

**"Have you been able to get me a location of where the child's being held?"**

**"Yes because that would have been something I would have told you about last," Finch said sarcastically but said nothing more when Reese shot him a hard murderous glare. "Our kidnappers don't seem to be aware of anyone tracing them because they didn't make any attempt to cover their call to Mr. Jacobson. I have a program currently trying to triangulate their call as soon as it finds where the call originated from you'll be alerted, so it might be advisable to turn on your phone." At Finch's words Reese placed his hand inside his pants pocket and clicked on his phone. "Good night Mr. Reese," Finch said. "Detective," He then tossed to Carter who stood near the entryway of her living room watching them. Finch then made his way down the steps and back to his car as Reese shut the door behind him. Reese remained at the door with his forehead rested against it. He stood there silently as he tried to calm his anger and think of a solution, but instead his anger built and the blind rage made him think of ways to torture the kidnappers. It was Jocelyn's gentle voice that lulled him back from that dark place within him, a place that made him a ruthless killer.**

**"I'm sorry that this happened," She apologized and her words stunned him enough to make him turn his gaze to where she stood. She saw the confusion and then something she'd never seen in his eyes before, hurt, and she quickly clarified her statement. "I'm not sorry about what we did…what we almost did…I mean another time and we…" She closed her eyes to that thought and then opened them again as she spoke again. "I'm just sorry that I was more of a distraction than help for you tonight, and some poor kid got hurt because of that." John watched her a moment as she stood fidgeting a bit. He was going to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that the kid was probably dead soon after he was grabbed up and now the kidnappers were just harvesting his body as a means to get money out of his father, but when she started nibbling at her bottom lip he lost all rational thought and pounced on her. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her as he bounded up the stairs to her bedroom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once in Jocelyn's bedroom John gently laid her upon her bed and then stood back and began unbuttoning his shirt. Jocelyn lay back and watched him as the moonlight which shone through the windows bathed him and cast silhouettes across his muscular arms. When he removed the dress shirt and then pulled the t-shirt underneath over his head and tossed it away, Jocelyn nearly squealed out her excitement at seeing his perfectly chiseled bare chest.<strong>

**"Sorry Jos, but this isn't a striptease it's more 'If I show you mine you have to show me yours', "He stated with that smirk of his and Jocelyn hastily stood from the bed and turned her back to him. Understanding her invitation John slowly unzipped her dress placing kisses on every part of exposed skin in his view. He then pulled the dress from her shoulders and it slipped from her body and pooled at her feet. John was happy with the knowledge that he had been right about an earlier suspicion; Carter's ass was just as firm and juicy as it looked in her pants. What did pleasantly surprise him was the large yet beautifully designed tattoo of wings on her lower back that also seemed to wrap around her waist. He turned her to face him so he could see the full work of art, which continued across her lower taunt abdomen. "Ooh nice, very nice." John said as he 'literally' began to swell with excitement.**

**"Which part?" Jocelyn asked in a husky whisper and John snapped his eyes up and locked onto hers, and once again she saw the lust enflaming his predatory eyes. He smiled at her as he let his eyes wash over her entire frame.**

**"Oh I'd say every part and equally so."**

**"Your turn," She said and she reached out as she first unbuckled his belt and then his pants. She then pushed them down over his hips. She was surprised to see he was wearing black silk boxers. "Now I took you for a briefs kind of a guy." She teased and he threw her a pleased smile.**

**"I find briefs to be too confining," John stated as he took off the boxers and caused Jocelyn's mouth to drop slightly as she stared at him in his full glory. He stepped to her and reached around her and unlatched her bra while whispering in her ear. "That little theory about race and penis size doesn't apply to this white man, but I will admit I really can't dunk." He teased and got a giggle from Jocelyn and when he moved back he also got a delectable view of her full, firm breast as he pulled away her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Lie down on the bed." He commanded and she instantly stepped back and did as she was told. He moved to her and leaned down and slowly removed her panties and then again stood back. "Open," He ordered and again she complied without any reservations or hesitation. There was enough moonlight to allow him to see the pink peeking through enfolds of smooth chocolate skin as well as the juices that made her inner thighs glisten. He knew that he needed to taste her and promised himself he would but not now. No now the need to be surrounded by Jocelyn's softness and her heat overpowered all his other wants and needs. So he settled between her open legs and rested most of his weight on his arms which rested on either side of her arms. He stared down at her and could see that her need was as great as his and knew that his next move would be a relief for them both. "I owe you." He said in way of an apology for his lack of foreplay, and before Jocelyn could ask him what he meant she felt him surge forward and began to stretch and then fill her.**

**"Ahhhhh!" Jocelyn screamed out in pain, joy, and release as she flung her head back and instinctively clawed at John's tightly coiled back. Within seconds John was rocking within her, pulling out and then swiftly pushing back in. She continued to scream and yelp as her face contorted from the discomfort and pain of his intrusion as her body tried to adjust, her core burnt from what she was sure was some tearing due to his girth. After a moment her cries turned to gasps and moans, from sudden pleasure that coursed through her which seemed impossible and fast becoming unbearable. She found the sensations to be slightly frightening because she had never experience such feelings before with any man.**

**John was locked in an inner battle with himself. He fought to maintain some semblance of control because he knew that if he allowed himself to act on his desires, and roam within Jocelyn as he really wanted to he would probably really harm her. From the second she was fully wrapped around him John knew that he would never want to dwell within another woman, knew that he would now want Jocelyn, crave her like no other. Only she would be able to quench this newfound thirst and hunger he now held for her. He also knew he could never tell Jocelyn of this need because it would probably terrify her even more than it was terrifying him. He swooped in and captured her mouth and kissed her slowly and sensually, a complete contradiction to the erratic and somewhat forceful way he plundered his member into her center. He changed his position, he kept his left foot firmly over the side of the bed rooted to the floor as he moved his right leg up and hooked Jocelyn's left leg over it, lifting her leg while he planted his right knee atop the bed. This position opened her more to him and allowed him to go even deeper.**

**"FUUUCK!" Jocelyn screamed out as she tore her mouth from John's and arched up a bit from the bed. She moved her hand down his back until they cupped his backside, then she squeezed and used her strength to pull his lower half closer to hers. "Harder…harder," She pleaded and John sped up his thrusts to appease her. "Yes…Yes…Yeeeeessssss!" Jocelyn exclaimed as her climax over took her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Over an hour later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh God…Oh God…I can't….please, John please," She was close to another orgasm and her entire body seemed like it was heightened to all sensations, her pleasure threshold now borderline pain. John was working on giving Jocelyn her fifth climax and he hadn't even had his first yet, but he nearly came every time her orgasm caused her walls to clinch him in a vice grip. "Oooooooh!" Jocelyn cried out clutching at the bedding they were entangled in, as full on tears seeped from her eyes. This time when her walls pulsated around him John didn't fight against the feelings, but instead he let his own orgasm shoot through him.<strong>

**"Unnnngggrrr," He half growled and half moaned out. "Uhhhnnnnn….Uhhhnnnnnn….Uhhhnnnnn," He grunted with each thrust, and cried out like a crazed animal as his hips kept moving like pistons as he spilt himself inside of her, and he didn't stop until he was completely spent. He couldn't hold up his weight any longer and collapsed on top of Jocelyn, who wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her breasts as he tried to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart.**

**"Finally," Jocelyn spoke in a winded whisper. "Your batteries are dead." She laughed and John chuckled through his panting.**

**"Are you complaining Jos?" He asked.**

**"Depends, when will I get the feeling back in my legs?" She asked playfully and then they both fell into a fit of laughter. The moment of mirth was short lived when the ringing of John's cell phone housed inside his pants pocket began to ding. John swiftly moved from Jocelyn's welcoming embraced and stood from the bed. He grabbed up his pants and pulled out the cell, as he figured, it was the notification Finch had told him about, they had the location of the kidnappers. He turned suddenly hard eyes to the bed where Jocelyn lied and the enticing pose she was currently in actually made him consider forgoing tracking down the kidnappers, but only for a split second until he shook it off by closing his eye and turning away to begin redressing. "Mr. Finch found the kidnappers?" Jocelyn questioned.**

**"Yes," Reese answered as he buttoned his pants and then sat on a nearby chair to put on his shoes.**

**"So now you have to swoop in safe the kid and kick the bad guys asses." He smiled at her words even though he knew her scenario wasn't quite right.**

**"Something like that, yes," He replied.**

**"Want some back up?" She offered and again he had to will himself to stop looking at her with wanton eyes and refocus his naughty thoughts. No if he took her with him so soon after having her in ways he had only ever dreamed about, it would be a dangerous, deadly distraction.**

**"No, but if I need you I'll call you." Reese said as he stood and made his way to the door.**

**"I hope you'll call even if you don't need me." Carter said softly under her breath. She hadn't intended for him to hear her and he didn't want to embarrass her by letting on that he had, so he didn't falter his step as he left. As Reese closed Carter's locked door behind him he also shut out the past couple of hours he had spent in her bed, and inside of her personal warmth. There was neither time nor room in his mind for her. He was on a mission.**

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>He had arrived just an hour before. After his mission he hadn't cared to check in with Finch as he usually did, instead he retraced his steps and came back to his newfound piece of heaven. He watched silently from his spot on the side of the disheveled bed, but he hadn't dared touch for fear of rousing his sleeping beauty. But when the first light of the day seeped through the sheer curtains that shielded the windows they coated her skin with a golden hue, and he couldn't stop himself from skimming his fingertips over her voluptuous peaks and valleys.<strong>

**"How did it go?" Jocelyn's sleep filled voice washed over him. She never opened her eyes or moved from her position resting on her belly still clutching the pillow John had claimed the night before. John didn't stop his exploration of her body, and continued running his fingertips over her body as he answered her.**

**"I did what needed to be done." Those words made her lift her head and squint up at him but only for a second before she closed her eyes once more and laid her head back down.**

**"I'm not even going to ask you what that means because I know that it'll just ruining this calm, sated feeling that I have right now." She lifted her head again and gave him a very serious look. "But the little boy is ok, right?" John looked at her and knew that he couldn't tell her the truth and that he feelings about the little boy had all turned to reality, but he never want to lie to her either.**

**"He's not in anymore pain." John responded as honestly as he could and he could tell by the crushed look that briefly crossed Jocelyn's face that she got his meaning.**

**"Are you ok?" She genuinely asked as she reached out and grasped one of his hands.**

**"This can't be casual," He said as he stared directly into her eyes and she frowned up a bit in confusion at his words, since it wasn't the reply she had been expecting. "And it won't be a one-time occurrence."**

**"Well technically it was a four, no five time occurrence," Jocelyn said playfully as she counted the number of times she had had an orgasm by his hand, mouth, and other extremities. He didn't smile at her joke but he did avert his eyes back down to the supple skin on her back. "John," She called out to him giving a slight squeeze to the hand she still held. "I don't know what to call this thing between us…hell in all of the months I've known you, been working with you I haven't been able to put a name to our relationship. Whatever it is between us I like it and I…I'd like to see where it goes."**

**"I nee…I want that to." He stated and she smiled coyly at his Freudian slip but didn't question it further.**

**"Good, now come back to bed and get some sleep." Jocelyn said in a demanding tone.**

**"Right now I'm too wired and if I get back in that bed it won't be to sleep." At his words she smiled, turned onto her side, and lifted the covers as an invitation, and with a smile John stood and began to undress. He had a new mission to accomplish and that was to make good on an earlier promise he had made to himself, and his mouth watered with anticipation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's end notes: I hope you all enjoyed this piece and I guess it's time to work on book three. Now that they've done the do I wonder what is next for these two...I more serious relationship, or a third party to get 'in between' them (giggle and then laughs like a mad scientist). Oh and expect to see more of Mr. Marsters.<br>**


End file.
